


Coming Home

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Nia gets home after a long day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Nia jerked awake at the small ding from the elevator, a little surprised at herself. It had definitely been a long day, and her powers still sometimes led her to nap at odd times but falling asleep on her feet in an elevator was a new one, even for her. She checked her watch and frowned. It was just past one in the morning, and she’s spent seven hours writing an article that Andrea had dropped in her lap right before she was supposed to leave for the day. By the time she was finished, all she wanted was to go home and crawl into bed. She’s considered going back to her apartment, since it was closer to CatCo, but in the end, she’d made the trek over to Hammersmith Tower, because there were some things she needed more than an extra few minutes of sleep.

She dug her keys out as she walked down the hall and found the one that she was looking for. The one that reminded her, every time she used it, of how lucky she was. She smiled as she slid the key in the lock, remembering how nervous Kara had been the night she’d given her the key. Nia had turned up at Kara’s place for their usual date night, and after a long week dealing with a group of Intergang thugs trying to set up shop in National City, they’d decided to just stay in and eat take out and watch movies, but Kara had been all jittery and babbly from the moment Nia had shown up. She’d finally paused the movie about twenty minutes in to ask Kara if something was wrong, and Kara was hesitantly taken the key out, and said she knew it was still early, after all, they’d only been taking about two months, but she wanted Nia to have it. Nia had taken the key, then climbed into Kara’s lap and shown her exactly how happy it had made her. They never did finish the movie.

Nia stepped into the loft, smiling when she saw that Kara had left the nightlight on. It wasn’t much really, just a single little lamp that filled the loft with a soft blue light, but it was enough to tell Nia that Kara had been hoping she would come over. It was such a simple gesture, but it nearly brought tears to Nia’s eyes, because it was proof that Kara wanted her there, and after the day she’d had, the reminder that Kara loved her was almost overwhelming.

She locked the door, dropped her keys into her purse and headed into the loft. She stepped into the bedroom as quietly as she could, trying her best not to wake Kara. She sat her purse in its usual spot on the desk right by the entrance to the bedroom, then grabbed her phone and carried it over to the nightstand, hooking it to the charger.

Kara let out a small moan as she shifted on the bed. “You came,” she said.

“Yeah,” Nia said. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be. I wanted to see you,” Kara said in a sleepy voice. She reached out both her arms, making grabby hands. “Come here.”

Nia laughed as she kicked off her shoes. “Let me get undressed first.”

“Mmmmm,” Kara grumbled, thrusting her bottom lip out in a pout. “Don’t wanna wait.”

“It won’t kill you,” Nia said as she unzipped her dress.

“It might. How do you know I don’t have some rare Kryptonian condition that can only be staved off by regular cuddles?”

“You can have all the cuddles you want in just a minute.” Nia pulled the dress off over her head and hung it on the dirty clothes rack. She glanced over to see Kara watching her intently and felt the heat of a faint blush touch her cheeks as she stripped off her bra and panties, dropping them in the hamper before she stepped into the bathroom. She cleaned up as quickly as she could before heading back out into the bedroom.

Kara lifted up the blanket, and Nia climbed into bed and pressed herself against Kara’s left side. Kara tucked the blanket around them both and wrapped her arms around Nia. Nia wrapped her right arm around Kara and threw her right leg over both of Kara’s.

“Mmmm… Nia cuddles,” Kara said. “Best thing ever.”

Nia laughed again and tilted her head up. “Kiss.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her softly and Nia let out a little moan of her own before she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, taking a moment to savoir the feel of Kara’s bare skin against hers.

“Did you get your article done?”

“Yeah. A two-thousand-word feature assigned the night before the magazine goes to press.”

“Want me to throw Andrea into space for you?”

“I wish, but we probably shouldn’t take the chance. Who knows who would replace her if you did.”

“Good point. We might get bought by TMZ.”

“That might not be too bad. I’m pretty sure I could sell a series on what kind of underwear Supergirl wears.”

Kara laughed and pressed a kiss to Nia’s forehead. “I’m glad you came.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I hated the idea of not having you here.”

“I hated the idea of not being here,” Nia said.

Kara squeezed her a little more tightly as she snuggled in closer. “You should move in,” Kara said, her voice thick with sleep.

Nia lifted her head off Kara’s shoulder to look at her. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “Wanted to ask you for a while, but I was nervous.”

“You don’t need to be.”

“Can’t help it. Don’t want to mess this up.”

Nia leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. “You’re not going to,” she said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kara said. “So, how about it?”

“I’d love to move in,” Nia said.

“Good,” Kara said. She kissed Nia again. “Sleep now.”

Nia rested her head back on Kara’s shoulders and closed her eyes. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she should get Andrea a thank you card for making her stay late.


End file.
